Pearla (Earth-616)
| Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 120 | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Queen of the planet Mirwood (see note) | Education = | Origin = Alien | PlaceOfBirth = Mirwood | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four #16 | HistoryText = Princess Pearla was the only daughter of the King, former ruler of the planet Mirwood, located in the Sub-Atomica region of the Microverse Little was revealed about her family, only that as a child, Pearla's only friends were children of the serving staff to the royal family, who were allowed to reside in the palace. Pearla complained that as a child she had disliked the politics of her world, but she appeared to have some involvement in her father's reign. She often played in the long abandoned Mines of Nunvidia, and fashioned a tiara out of the ore kept there. It was along side the King, as Princess Pearla, that she first encountered Doctor Doom. After arriving in Sub-Atomica, Doom disclosed his advanced technology to the King and Princess Pearla. They were impressed and appointed him the court scientist. Using labor supplied by the court, Doom built a device that he used to shrink the King and Pearla and subsequently took over the throne. Doom intended to form an alliance with Lizard Men from the hostile planet Tok. The Fantastic Four and the original Ant-Man arrived to thwart Doom's plans and restore the throne to the King. Doom escaped to Earth, followed by the heroes - although not before Pearla expressed her romantic interest toward the Human Torch and even knighted him before he left. Queen of Mirwood At some point, the King relinquished the throne and Pearla became Queen and ruler of Mirwood. As Queen, Pearla's kingdom went to war with the planet Tok. She captured the Thing and attempted to force him to fight against ruler of the Lizard Men in order to avoid a forced marriage. However he was helped by the new Ant-Man, who interfered with the battle and freed Ben. Afterward, Pearla was forced to grudgingly enter a peace agreement with Tok. Pearla's kingdom was twice overthrown by Psycho-Man. The first time was when Pearla's planet was home to a unique metallic ore that had the ability to block the effect of Psycho-Man's devices Psycho-Man learned of this and sought to either gather all of the existing samples or discover some way to counter act their effect. On the first occasion, Psycho-Man, in his giant battle armor form, overthrew her palace guards, took the throne as ruler, and enslaved her people. Pearla's headband blocked the effects of Psycho-Man's device and allowed her to elude capture. She finally took refuge in the Mines of Nunvidia directly below the royal palace, a place she used to play with her friends as a child. Later the Fantastic Four arrived to battle Psycho-Man, and Pearla was discovered by She-Hulk, who was captured and forced to work in the mines under the supervision of ex-convict Dutta. Pearla helped She-Hulk break free of the effects of Psycho-Man's device and escape the mines. The Psycho-Man was later brutally subjected to his own Emotion Caster by the Invisible Woman, ending his threat and restoring the kingdom to Perala. On the second occasion, the Psycho-Man enslaved Pearla and her people to get revenge against the Invisible Woman and the Fantastic Four. Learning that Mister Fantastic and Doctor Doom were missing and presumed deceased, he devised a ruse that made it appear as though Doom fled to Sub-Atomica with Richards as his prisoner. The Fantastic Four exposed the Psycho-Man's ploy and freed Pearla and her people once more. The Psycho-Man later escaped when he set the palace to explode. Pearla's subsequent activities are unknown. | Powers = | Abilities = Commander of the army of her planet. | Strength = Equivalent to normal human strength with moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Headband: Pearla's headband is made from the metallic ore found in the Mines of Nunvidia, which creates a counter frequency that blocks Psycho-Man's rays. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = Pearla | Wikipedia = | Links = * Pearla at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Microverse Characters